One Hell Of A Bedtime Story
by Jaegerbombtastic
Summary: **Set in the year 2014** When Sebastian forces demon Ciel to rest for a while, Ciel claims he cannot sleep. So what does Sebastian do? Tell one hell of a bedtime story, of course. Dialogue only. (To me they're a pairing in this but you can think whatever you want...)


***cough* The story may or may not be true *cough* but you didn't hear nuthin'.**

**This could be considered yaoi, if you prefer. I wrote it as yaoi-ish, so...yeah. **

**THEY'RE IN LOVE IN THIS IDK**

* * *

"Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord?"

"I cannot sleep."

"Would you like a bedtime story?"

"..."

"Master?"

"Yes, but do not make it a boring one."

"Will a sad one do? I know of a fairly good story."

"Very well."

"Alright. Once upon a time-"

"This sounds like a fairytale."

"I can assure you, my Lord, there is nothing magical about this tale."

"...Fine."

"As I was saying, there was once a young girl. Her name was quite plain, but that is not important. She was a troubled child, but hid it well. Her childhood was fairly sad, having been born in Las Vegas, Nevada to an inexperienced woman who loved to party and an overweight, alcoholic man who couldn't even take care of his first child."

"Where is this going?"

"Please, try to refrain from interrupting."

"Whatever. Continue."

"Now, the woman left the overweight man when she was three months pregnant with the girl, and eventually met another man. Now, this man was a good decade younger than the woman, but they fell in love nonetheless."

"Is this supposed to be sad? It sounds like a romance tale."

"The sad part is coming, Young Master. Please be patient. Now, continuing on, the young girl was born in the city of Las Vegas, and shortly afterwards, the man and woman moved to the small state of Ohio, where the man and woman had their first biological child - a boy, this time around.

"After the man and woman's second biological son was born, they were a happy family. And yet, the woman never said anything about the young girl's real father."

"Well, that's not very fair."

"Oh?"

"She deserved to know who her real father was. Not some other man."

"Well, the story gets even better."

"Continue on, then."

"Of course, my Lord. The man, woman, their sons, and the young girl were a fairly odd family - having inside jokes and strange catchphrases. The young girl was always bullied in school for being different, but she was able to ignore it. By everything went downhill when the man got addicted to online video games.

"He'd spend every day in the garage on his laptop while the woman worked all day and night. The young girl was left to care for her younger half-brothers, unknowing that the man wasn't her real father and the sons weren't fully her brothers.

"The woman eventually found out about the man's addiction, and that began the two-year war. The couple managed to stay married throughout two years of fighting, drinking, and screaming. But then the woman had enough and kicked the man out, who fled to his hometown of San Diego, California.

"That's when the young girl crashed. She and her mother had never clicked, for they were different in every way. The young girl had the strangest and darkest sense of humor and logic while the woman was intelligent and very womanly.

"The young girl began to hear voices in her head - three, to be precise. A sadistic voice, a sullen voice, and a motherly voice. The three voices constantly battled each other's opinions inside the poor ten-year old's, and she'd have headaches for days. Of course, she never told anyone."

"Why not?"

"Perhaps her mother wouldn't believe her."

"That's stupid. A mother is supposed to be caring."

"Not this one. She became addicted to prescription drugs, but that comes later."

"Well, what are you waiting for!? Carry on!"

"The bullying at the young girl's school got worse. She began being slammed into lockers and having various things thrown at her. But no matter how many times she told her teachers or went to her guidance counselor, nothing ever changed.

"The girl eventually stopped telling people of her problems and worries, tying everything together with a fake laugh and smile. Then she began having to go to babysitters, and they were all awful and cheap.

"The young girl became suicidal and depressed at the young age of eleven. She attempted suicide many times, but it never worked. The girl was too used to the feeling of pain and dread that she wanted it to end. And yet, she was a professional at hiding everything inside.

"Soon, the girl was diagnosed with things as far as clinical depression, severe schizophrenia, ADHD, social anxiety, and insomnia. But her mother never sent her to doctors or counselors, nor was the young girl ever prescribed with any medication. Therefore, her condition only worsened.

"After years of mental, physical, and verbal abuse and neglect from both her mother and peers, the young girl's mother decided to leave everything behind in Ohio and drive to California to give the sons' father a second chance - well, more like a fourth chance. What a mistake it was.

"The entire attempt turned out to be a disaster when the woman learned of the man's girlfriend. The man's girlfriend grew jealous and rammed the man into the side of his house with her car, resulting in a drama scene and many broken bones. And unfortunately, the young girl had witnessed it all.

"But for some reason, it didn't phase her. It was as if she didn't care at all. And she didn't care. She just wanted to die, for everyone to die. Then the woman left California and they drove to Oklahoma to stay with the woman's old army friend, Rachel, for their home in Ohio had been foreclosed.

"When they settled in Oklahoma, the young girl's condition only worsened even more. The voices never left, her body began to twitch, and she found herself laughing and smiling at others' misfortune. In result, she became a very gruesome and sadistic young girl. But she hid it well."

"Why does she always hide everything?"

"Perhaps the young girl did not want to be seen as a...what's the phrase...an attention whore."

"..."

"Shall I continue, Young Master?"

"Yes."

"The young girl was enrolled into a school in Oklahoma, and yet they still had no home. The girl felt miserable and alone, with only the voices to keep her company. She was ridiculed at her new school as well, and her grades dropped drastically. She was sent to guidance counselors in the school and stopped eating so much. The girl also lost most of her interest in the things she used to love dearly.

"After attempting suicide for what seemed like the thousandth time, the girl eventually broke and cried for the first time in three years. It was getting more difficult to hide her depression, and many teachers kept asking if she was okay. The young girl always replied with the same lie, 'I'm fine.'

"Then the girl decided to starve herself. She decided that she wasn't good enough, she wasn't pretty enough, and that she was just a waste of space. But when her mother forced her to eat so she wouldn't look bad, the girl met a strange man who offered to take her pain away."

"Hmm?"

"The man was ironically a demon, and he offered a contract with the young girl to give her the one thing she's always wanted in return for her soul. But the girl refused and told the man that he could just take her right then and there. And the demon accepted."

"Sebastian...how do you come up with these stories?"

"I didn't, my Lord."

"Huh?"

"For that man at the end...it just so happens that I was him."


End file.
